


Expectations

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka isn’t what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristal).



  
  
**Expectations**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Iruka isn’t what he expected_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Kristal. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Yamato blinked.

Then blinked again.

 _That_ was the famous Iruka-sensei? _That_ was the man who Naruto had placed on pedestal even higher than the Hokage? _That_ was the man that could make jounins wet themselves and beg for mercy? _That_ was the man who was attached to that roof-rattling bellow?

He looked strangely…normal.

He certainly didn’t look that scary or like he had the lung capacity; sturdy, consistent, and reliable, but definitely not the golden idol that Naruto described or the vicious menacing terror that mission-seeking ninjas depicted.

Umino Iruka didn’t look anything like Yamato envisioned. For one his eyes were expressive, and for another, he was a good deal better looking. He was, the former ANBU member acknowledged, quite attractive, in fact, with that poof of a ponytail and distinctive scar—

Iruka slammed his hand down and informed the quivering ninja in front of him that this report was a piece of _crap_ and how dare he shame Konoha with his laziness and apathy!

The blubbering ninja was lead away and Yamato raised his eyebrow when after five minutes, people were approaching the chunin again. Clearly, that was a normal occurrence.

Still, when those eyes blazed and that firm mouth bit out those hard words…Yamato wouldn’t lie; that had been incredibly fascinating and gave that warm face a depth it hadn’t had before.

Perhaps he should get to know this feisty chunin, just to see what was true and what wasn’t.

It was surprisingly easy to get the man to agree to dinner; all Yamato had to do was mention Naruto’s name and ask for tips.

Dinner turned into drinks and Yamato nearly spat out his sake when the teacher casually asked whose place they should go to afterwards.

Mentally kicking his suddenly over-active libido in the face, Yamato tried to play it cool. He would _not_ —repeat _not_ —act like a hormone-infested young man in front of this fiery and mature man—even if he was one.

He later hoped that he didn’t come off as an asshole or—worse—desperate.

Later, when they were sprawled out over Iruka’s small mattress, panting and messy, Yamato hope to that Iruka continued to be what he didn’t expect.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
